L'île fantastique
by Sizel
Summary: Le groupe est perdu sur une île étrange séparé les uns des autres. Ce qu'ils vont y découvrir occupera certainement un moment leurs rêves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre corrigé : bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka se réveille sur une île. Le temps est estival et agréable. Une boule de poils rose pâle s'approche d'elle en sautant sur un pied unique. Elles se font faces. Enfin, Maka suppose car elle ne distingue pas ses yeux.<p>

« Tu as une belle âme. » La voix est caverneuse est puissante. Maka supposant qu'elle rêve ne se formalise pas trop de la situation.

« Merci. »

« Vous allez avoir du mal à repartir, l'île de Bermuda ne libère pas ses naufragés facilement. » La boule poil repart. Maka regarde autour d'elle. Elle n'a plus de chaussure, sa chemise et ses collants sont déchirés par endroit. Il y a des morceaux de bateau autour d'elle. Doucement, la mémoire lui revient. Leur bateau à fait naufrage. Une fois à l'eau, elle ne se souvient de rien. Instinctivement, elle laisse son âme rechercher une trace de ses amis. Elle ne ressent rien et un frisson lui traverse l'échine. Il n'y a que deux possibilités : soit ils sont trop loin pour qu'elle les ressente, soit ils sont tous morts. Elle reste un instant tétanisé à cette idée. Une couvée de lapins bleus avec des ailes vient galoper devant elle en faisant des cabrioles. Une autre pensée traverse son esprit. Il n'est pas impossible que cette île étrange détraque son pouvoir. Elle entend des bruits en direction de la forêt qui semble couvrir le centre de l'île. Elle décide de voir qui ça peut être. Elle tombe sur trois arbres en pleine conversation.

« Excusez-moi, auriez-vous vue des humains? »

« Quelle impolitesse! »C'est un chêne à la voix grave.

« Oui, c'est inadmissible de couper la parole à de vieux arbres comme nous. C'est un manque de respect total. » Le noisetier reprend avec une voix haut perchée

« Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui. » Cette fois c'est le tilleul qui parle. Maka est déconcertée mais tente de se rattraper.

« Je suis absolument désolé mais je suis perdue et... »

« Et bien, le faite d'être perdue ne devrait pas vous faire perdre vos bonnes manières. »

« Il est vrai que les jeunes n'ont plus d'éducation, aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui. »

« Moi, quand j'étais jeune... » Maka renonce à avoir une quelconque conversation avec eux et s'éloigne rapidement. Les arbres continuent leurs conversations sur les jeunes, semblant intarissables à ce sujet.

La jeune fille fouille les ruines en appelant ses amis mais ne trouve rien de particulier. La nuit est tombée mais elle ne s'arrête pas, gardant espoir. De magnifiques fleurs sortent du sable une fois le soleil couché à l'horizon. Elles s'ouvrent et se ferment toutes la nuit laissant apparaître un pistil lumineux. Maka s'en servait pour éclairer la scène lui simplifiant la tâche. Lorsque la lumière du jour apparaît enfin, elle n'a rien trouvé de significatif et elle décide de longer la plage espérant trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui lui donnerait un début de piste. Elle apprend rapidement qu'il faut se méfier de tout. Pensant se soulager les pieds en marchant sur une pelouse touffue, elle a eu la mauvaise surprise de se faire manger le pied par cette même pelouse. Le combat avec la plante carnivore lui a laissé de profondes entailles qui sont douloureuses, la faisant boiter. Elle entend deux voix au loin. Elle s'approche inquiète de voir ce qu'elle allait rencontrer. Kid est en grande conversation avec une flaque d'eau. Il la persuade de prendre une forme symétrique comme le rond ou mieux un huit. Maka s'avance peu sûre d'elle. C'est peut-être une hallucination mais elle n'arrive pas à se décider. Elle lui tape sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Tu tombes bien Maka, explique lui toi. » Maka regarde successivement la flaque et Kid. L'eau prend une forme presque humaine et prend le pied blessé de Maka dans ses mains.

« Tu es blessée? » Kid semble réagir à la présence de son amie. Maka glousse ressentant des chatouilles sous le pied. L'eau semble s'en amuser et continu enroulant son eau autours de Maka. L'eau guérit son pied blessé sous les yeux de la jeune fille troublée. Après quelques minutes l'eau se redresse face à la meister et approche son visage du sien touchant ses lèvres. Elle se reforme ensuite en flaque. Asymétrique. Kid rouspète tandis que Maka rougit à cause de ce baisé inattendu. Kid s'arrête brusquement et prend Maka dans ses bras. Elle se tend ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de contact aussi intime et elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« J'ai cru que.. enfin tu vois... » Maka se détend sentant ses propres craintes s'évaporer.

« Oui, j'ai eu la même crainte, je suis soulagée de voir que ce n'est que cette île. »

« Ouhhhhh, les amoureux. Kid et Maka sont amoureux, Kid et Maka sont amoureux. » Kid et Maka font faces à la plus jeune des sœurs pistolets. Elle est accompagnée d'une girafe à taille humaine qui fait une petite danse sur le rythme de la nouvelle chanson de Patty. Kid se sépare de Maka. Il remet ses vêtements en place qui pour une raison mystérieuse sont restés intacts. Il tire sur ses bretelles en se raclant la gorge.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de rapporter ce que tu viens de voir à Soul. » Maka lève un sourcil, prête à relever quand Patty fait face à son meister avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« Oooooooh, c'est une relation secrète. » Maka trouve que Patty colle bien à l'ambiance de l'île.

« Non, ce n'est pas une relation secrète. » Ses veines se gonflent lentement sur son front.

« Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas en parler à Soul. » Kid semble sur le point d'exploser.

« Parce que nous n'avons pas de relation. » Il finit par céder à sa colère. « Et pourquoi ta tenue n'est plus symétrique? » Kid aussi colle bien au paysage réflexion faite. Maka explose de rire soulagée de pouvoir espérer que ses amis soient en vie. D'abord, Kid et Patty la regardent surpris puis l'accompagne dans sa crise de fou rire. Un oiseau se pose sur une des cornes de la girafe répétant leurs rires et leurs voix comme après avoir respiré de l'hélium. Cela redouble leurs hilarités et évacue une grande partie de leurs tensions. Ils décident, enfin surtout Kid et Maka, Patty étant occupée avec sa girafe, de longer la plage espérant trouver les traces de leurs amis. Ils se remettent en route le baume au cœur et plein d'espoir.

Liz et Soul se sont réveillés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont regardés perdu plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre la situation. Soul a été le premier à réagir et s'est levé rapidement sur ses pieds commençant à crier le nom de leurs amis communs. Il avait des yeux exorbités qui effrayaient Liz. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à s'époumoner, il est tombé à genoux. Liz n'a jamais beaucoup parlé avec Soul hormis de musique. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Soul? »

« Je ne la sens pas. » Le ton est presque trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Maka? » Elle a un peu peur de sa réponse. Même si rien n'a jamais été dit officiellement tout le monde savait que Soul souffrait de folie et que seule Maka pouvait le soulager. Tout le monde savait également que son besoin maladif de la protéger ne venez pas uniquement de son esprit chevaleresque. Liz n'était pas sûre qu'il s'en soit rendu vraiment compte lui-même.

« Normalement, on est tout le temps connecté. » Liz tique un peu, elle ne savait pas ça et elle est surprise. « Je ne la sens pas et j'ai beau l'appeler, elle ne répond pas. » Liz comprend doucement les implications que cela entraine. Une peur panique s'empare d'elle pensant à Patty et Kid.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. » Sa voix tremblante rende ses propos peu crédibles. Au moment, où elle finit sa phrase, un chien sort du sable. Il ressemble a un basset avec ses grandes oreilles qui tombent sur le sol et son nez allongé. Ses pattes avant ressemblent à des nageoires. Certainement pour creuser en conclu Soul. Le chien leur passe devant, fait quelques mètres et replongent. Ce spectacle étrange permet à Soul de se ressaisir.

« C'est bizarre. Je me demande où on a atterri. » Elle doit avouer qu'il l'impressionne. Il a complètement retrouvé son sang-froid, retrouvant même sa cool attitude malgré ses vêtements abimés et ses cheveux en bataille. Il se met torse nu, se débarrassant d'un T-shirt complètement éventré. Liz doit avouer qu'il est sacrément sexy dans cette tenue. Il regarde autour de lui se grattant derrière la tête, cherchant certainement des réponses.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux longer la plage, la forêt ne m'annonce rien de bon. » Liz hoche la tête le suivant. Soul commence la conversation à sa grande surprise. Liz se dit que Maka a une bonne influence sur lui, Soul cherche surtout à occuper son esprit pour oublier l'inquiétude qui lui ronge l'estomac. Ils arrêtent plusieurs fois leurs conversations pour regarder des éléments insolites comme les arbres, les lapins bleus ou une grenouille qui pouvait effectivement devenir aussi grosse qu'un bœuf en se gonflant. Liz se fait attaquer par une liane et Soul la libère d'un coup de lame. Cela les convainc de ne pas s'approcher de la forêt. Ils trouvent des coquillages et des fruits qui ont l'air comestible et décide de manger un peu. Il trouve des noix de coco avec lesquelles ils se désaltèrent. Ils dorment tour à tour pour récupérer grâce à un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain, il continu leurs routes. Ils tendent l'oreille l'un et l'autre. Un bruit se fait entendre dans la forêt qui n'a pas l'air naturel. Ils se dirigent au plus près mais ils doivent traverser la forêt pour rejoindre la source.

« Tu crois que c'est raisonnable? » Liz en grande trouillarde n'a vraiment pas envie de risquer sa peau.

« Je ne sais pas. » Soul est soucieux et cherche une solution miracle du regard.

« Pssssss, Psssssss. » Soul baisse les yeux et trouve deux grandes fleurs bleues. Il distingue des yeux et une bouche dans les pétales. On devine du rose sur leurs joues.

« Vous êtes avec elle? » Elles indiquent Liz des pétales. Soul fait son fameux sourire en biais.

« Non. » Il s'agenouille pour faire face aux fleurs.

« Elle n'est pas assez bien pour vous de toute façon. »

« Je pense que l'une d'entre nous vous conviendrez mieux. » Soul les regarde un peu surpris, il se reprend fidèle à lui-même. Il commence à avoir l'habitude de refuser de sortir avec des filles à Shibusen.

« Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'aime trop voyager. »

« Ah oui, c'est un problème. » La deuxième fleur hoche de la tête pour confirmer. Soul les trouve sympathique et tente sa chance.

« On aimerait aller dans la forêt, vous connaissez un moyen? »

« Normalement, non... »

« ...Mais nous n'aimerions pas que votre beau corps soit abîmé. » Soul hoche la tête pour signifier son accord.

« Suivez les lianes noirs, ce sont des lianes mortes, les autres ne vous feront rien si vous restez à proximité. » Soul hoche la tête et pour les remercier leurs caresse un pétale. Elles deviennent rouges vifs et Soul se relève le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai une solution Liz. » La jeune fille s'approche dubitative.

« T'es sûr ? » Soul regarde les fleurs chanter de contentement.

« Certain, suit moi de près. » Il attrape la main de Liz qui rougit légèrement. Il a un charme particulier. Elle suppose que peut-être c'est vraiment son esprit chevaleresque qui le pousse à protéger sa meister. Soul transforme son autre bras au cas-où et se concentre sur les lianes noires à suivre.

Le bruit dans la forêt se précise, il y a des percussions et du chant pour ce que Soul devine. Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit des humains ayant vue trop d'être normalement silencieux discuter avec lui. Ils arrivent dans une clairière. Des arbres servent de choristes, des singes tapent sur des troncs creux accompagnés d'une Tsubaki complètement larguée. Black Star évolue au milieu de cette cohue complètement à l'aise chantant en son honneur. Les nouveaux venus cherchent les autres des yeux et ne les trouvant pas s'approche de Tsubaki en se bouchant les oreilles. Soul lui tape sur l'épaule. Elle se retourne les yeux écarquillés. Elle se frappe le visage du plat de sa main de façon magistrale ensuite.

Elle leur fait signe de s'éloigner. Liz prend la parole.

« Tu as l'air ravie de nous voir, ça fait plaisir. »

« C'est le plan de Black Star de faire du bruit. Et son plan a fonctionné. » Il se regarde tous alarmés par cette nouvelle. Soul se reprend rapidement.

« Vue l'ile ça parait cohérent que Black Star arrive à avoir de bonnes idées. » Les filles ne peuvent qu'hocher de la tête à cette réflexion judicieuse.

« Les autres sont là? » C'est Liz qui pose la question et l'atmosphère se tend brusquement. Tsubaki secoue la tête tristement. Soul reçoit une nouvelle fois un poing dans l'estomac. Il ferme les yeux pour encaisser le choc de la déception. Black Star arrive avec son calme habituel.

« Soooooouuuuulllll. Mon plan a fonctionné. Mais qui en aurait douté, je suis un Dieu. Mouhahaha. » Il regarde autour d'eux. « Les autres ne sont pas là? » Tout le monde secoue la tête.

« Alors continuons à faire, beaucoup de bruit... » Ils ne s'arrêtent que lorsqu'un hibou avec des yeux phares ne leurs demande d'arrêter ce raffut. Black Star se couche dans un arbre avec une panthère qui fait un bruit de trompette et qui les a rejoints un peu plus tôt. Liz et Tsubaki s'endorment sur un lit de fortune fait de mousse et de la sève d'un arbre qui est douce et confortable. Elle se couvre de grande feuille de palme duveteuse. Soul suit leur exemple avec un modèle plus simple et moins confortable. Il sait que cela ne servira pas à grand-chose puisqu'il dormira mal. Il ne veut pas se reposer complètement tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé sa meister.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre corrigé : Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Kid, Patty et Maka se sont endormis sur la plage pour récupérer un peu quand un oiseau bleu moucheté d'argent se pose à leurs côtés. Il chante pour les réveiller et semble vouloir les guider quelque part. Après conciliabule, Kid et Maka décident de le suivre. Il les mène à la forêt où des lémuriens verts possédants des pattes en ventouse paraissent les attendre. Ils ont des yeux fluorescents qui sont particulièrement pratiques pour avancer dans la nuit noire. Bien sûr, la girafe et l'oiseau hélium les ont suivis. Une fois à leur niveau, les deux lémuriens se placent sur l'épaule de la jeune fille est pointe dans une direction. L'oiseau hélium se chamaille plusieurs minutes avec un des deux lémuriens avant de quitter l'épaule de Maka pour se percher sur une des cornes de la girafe. Patty, Maka et Kid arrivent en pleine nuit au campement de leurs amis. Une fois à destination, les lémuriens se lancent dans les arbres et disparaissent dans la nuit.<p>

« Ces bestioles se sont révélés utiles. C'est bizarre qu'elles soient autant attirées par toi. » Kid émet des réflexions certainement très pertinente mais la meister est épuisée et n'a qu'une envie : dormir. Kid le comprend parfaitement l'ayant rattrapé plus d'une fois lorsqu'elle trébuchait de fatigue sur le sol inégal. Il regarde la clairière où ils se sont arrêtés. Il découvre Black Star, éclairé par le clair de lune. Un sourire soulagé apparaît sur son visage en comprenant qu'ils viennent de retrouver le reste de l'équipe. Patty les devance et sans un bruit se couche contre sa sœur qui ne se réveille pas. La girafe se couche à ses côtés, l'oiseau toujours sur une corne. Le chant a fatiguée la plus jeune des sœurs Thomson tout comme les tympans de Kid et Maka. Le fils du Shinigami les rejoint, soulagé de retrouver Liz indemne. Maka reste indécise quelques secondes envisageant de s'endormir là où elle se tient. Un ours de petite taille lui plante son museau dans la main et lui pince le doigt pour l'attirer dans un fourré. Maka, épuisée, le suit et s'allonge en se blottissant contre l'ours à la fourrure confortable.

Soul se réveille une heure plus tard et jette un coup d'œil aux filles pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Il découvre Patty et Kid à leurs côtés et il sent son cœur manquer un battement. Il se lève cherchant une trace de sa meister. Ne la voyant pas à proximité, il secoue énergiquement Kid.

« Elle est où? » Il se contrôle pour ne pas pousser un hurlement et réveiller les autres.

« Sur la table de la cuisine. » Il faut plusieurs minutes à l'arme pour comprendre que Kid n'est pas réveillé.

« Maka, elle est où? » Soul fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer. Kid réalise qui il a en face de lui et fronce les sourcils. Il se lève pour regarder autour de lui.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas avec toi? » Soul le regarde alarmé par la nouvelle.

« Elle n'était pas avec vous? »

« Non, enfin oui. On est arrivé ensemble. Elle ne doit pas être loin. » Ils fouillent les environs aussi silencieusement que possible afin de trouver la blondinette. Kid la découvre dans un fourré et appelle son ami à l'aide de grands gestes silencieux. Soul est stupéfait de la découvrir endormie dans les pattes d'un ours rouge bordeaux. Kid répond à une partie de ses questions silencieuses.

« C'est bizarre, les animaux semblent attirés par elle. On est rarement resté non accompagné. En mettant de côté la girafe bien sûr. » Il dit ça comme une évidence et Soul ne cherche même pas à comprendre, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa meister. Il commence à enlever les pattes de l'ours qui entourent la jeune fille. Kid ne se sentant plus utile, décide de retourner se coucher. L'animal grogne au contact de Soul, réveillant du même coup Maka. Soul ne cache pas son mécontentement.

« C'est malin, tu l'as réveillé. » L'ours grogne une nouvelle fois en faisant face au jeune homme. Maka s'assoit, pas vraiment réveillée. L'ours se lève et s'éloigne avec une démarche nonchalante. Soul essaye de lever sa meister mais elle chasse sa main et se roule en boule à même le sol pour se rendormir. Soul réfléchit un moment décidant de lui faire un lit plus confortable dans un premier temps. Une fois sa tâche réalisée, il retourne chercher sa meister sans essayer de la réveiller cette fois-ci. Il la porte et l'installe dans le lit. Elle se fait une place confortable dans l'installation de fortune replongeant rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Soul s'installe dos à un arbre et transforme son bras pour pallier à certaines éventualités. Il la regarde plusieurs minutes rassuré de l'avoir à proximité avant d'envisager s'endormir.

« Elle va bien? » Liz qui a regardé la scène tout le long, pose la question dans un murmure. Soul lève un pouce en réponse avant de coller sa tête contre le tronc pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Liz plonge dans ses pensées. Elle en est sûre à présent, il n'y a pas que l'esprit d'un gentleman en jeu dans sa façon dont il prend soin de sa meister.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont sur l'île. Ils ont décidé de faire un campement sur la plage pour surveiller la venue d'un éventuel bateau. L'équipe s'est adaptée plutôt facilement à la situation certainement aidée par leurs capacités de combattant. Ils pêchent, cueillent et vivent plutôt bien l'éloignement de la civilisation moderne. La seule chose qui inquiète réellement Soul et Kid est la fatigue chronique de Maka. Elle est pourtant d'une aide inestimable aux groupes car les habitants de l'île, à quelques exceptions près, semblent adorer la jeune fille et prêts à faire tout ce qu'elle demande. Elle est rarement seule, souvent entourée d'être plus étrange les uns que les autres. C'est la boule de poils rose qui finit par répondre à leurs préoccupations. Il s'approche des jeunes hommes qui regardent de loin leur amie avec un air préoccupé.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris qui nous sommes. » Kid baisse les yeux pour faire face à la voix grave. Ils ont finis par s'habituer à sa présence régulière dans le camp. Il aime passer du temps avec Maka et cela semble réciproque.

« Éclaires-nous. » Soul est légèrement agressif, comme souvent quand il est inquiet pour sa meister.

« Nous sommes ce que vous appelez Keshin. » Le silence qui suit cette déclaration est à couper au couteau. Kid tourne toute son attention sur la boule de poils.

« Pardon ? »

« Nous restons sous cette forme inoffensive grâce aux champs magnétiques de l'île qui détraquent tout mais si vous nous emmeniez avec vous, nous deviendrions les monstres que vous connaissez. » Soul frissonne. Il regarde sa meister franchement alarmé à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui faite ? »

« On aspire son âme malgré nous. Elle a un goût délicieux. On est tous fous ici, je vous le rappelle. Pas elle. » Kid et Soul échangent un regard lourd de signification.

« Au fait, Mr Kid. La flaque d'eau souhaiterait revoir Maka. » Kid le regarde se souvenant de l'étrange être.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » Patty arrive à cet instant.

« Ah oui, la flaque. » Kid grimace par anticipation. « C'est celle qui a embrassé Maka. Après Kid lui a fait un câlin. » Soul fronce un sourcil pour tenter de comprendre les obscures propos de la jeune fille.

« A la flaque? »

« Non, à Maka. » Kid se racle la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise. Patty met ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Oh, c'est vrai tu m'as dit de ne pas le dire à Soul. » Le garçon en question jette un regard noir au fils du Shinigami.

« Non, mais tu vois, pas d'âme rien, c'était vraiment bizarre et puis... »

« Tais-toi. » Il lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers la jeune fille en question. La boule de poil reprend amusé par l'échange auquel il vient d'assister.

« Pour quelqu'un qui est sensé s'en vouloir vous semblez très souriant. » Kid regarde Soul rejoindre sa meister en grognant et son sourire s'élargit encore.

Par la suite, ils se débrouillent pour qu'elle soit moins en contact avec les bestioles qui peuplent l'île et ils remarquent qu'effectivement, elle semble moins fatiguée. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'approche trop près d'elle la nuit Soul dort à proximité. Il est un peu plus proche chaque nuit pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs amis qui observent le manège franchement amusés. Néanmoins, Kid a conscience qu'ils doivent partir rapidement pour le bien de tous et particulièrement de Maka. Ils se mettent en quête de moyen de fuite avec beaucoup plus d'attention et d'effort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka est réveillée par la boule de poil rose pâle.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher, le bateau ne restera pas longtemps. » Maka s'assoit se frottant les yeux encore fatiguée. Soul regarde l'étrange bestiole avec méfiance. Il ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance, se demandant ce qu'il attend en retour en les aidants ainsi.

« Où? » Maka répond comme si tout était on ne peut plus normal.

« Au nord. »

« Comment je fais pour les prévenir ? »

« Le serpent derrière toi. Attrapes lui la tête et tires lui sur la queue. » Maka se lève et regarde le ciel pour voir où est le nord. Elle prend le serpent et se dirige dans la direction indiquée. Il est encore tôt et pas grand monde n'est réveillé, Soul donne deux, trois indications à Kid qui secoue le reste de la troupe pendant que Soul suit sa meister. Ils arrivent en silence à leur destination. Soul a essayé d'entamer une conversation mais il a vite compris que Maka n'était pas en état de parler. Elle a dû mal à vraiment se réveiller. Il n'a pas insisté, s'assurant juste qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Sur la plage, Maka tire sur la queue du serpent. Une flammèche en sort. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils ont la satisfaction de voir une flamme digne d'un lance-flamme en sortir. Une indication que ne pourrait louper le bateau. Celui-ci- leurs répond pour leurs plus grandes satisfactions. Maka, fatiguée par la marche et l'animal dans ces mains, s'assoit sur la plage et s'endort la tête sur ses bras. Soul lui retire le serpent des mains pour le déposer un peu plus loin. Il s'assoit à ses côté, attendant les autres.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont tous dans une barque qui les mène à un gros paquebot. Les adieux ont été déchirants entre Patty et la girafe. Soul est sur le ponton et regarde l'île disparaître dans la brume. Sa meister est à ses pieds, recouverte d'une épaisse couverture pour la tenir au chaud. Elle est tombée d'épuisement quand ils sont sortis du brouillard entourant l'île. Soul s'assoit à côté d'elle la blottissant contre lui. Un peu de chaleur supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop vue ses mains gelées.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


End file.
